Love & Jealousy
by SweetPrincess101
Summary: This is a story about Sakura and Syaoran .Sakura is the only daughter of a rich man and Syaoran her crush.Syaoran loves Sakura's cousin Tomoyo. Tomoyo loves Eriol . Eriol loves Sakura and well Sakura loves Syaoran. EriolXSakuraXSyaoranXTomoyoXEriol FLUFF Will love bloom?Will Syaoran know his feelings? STAY TUNED FOR FREE MARSHMALLOWS AND COOKIES TOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one :The Reality**

**Me: Hi! You can call me Sweet and I'm new here !please take care of me !**

**Sakura:Hi! I'm Sakura kinomoto :) pleased to meet you :)**

**Syaoran: Hi...**

**Me: Im new to FF and to tell you the truth...**

**You guys are one of my favourite couples in the anime world!**

**Sakura & Syaoran: We are what?!**

**Me: Aww come on stop denying it! You two love each other right?**

**~Both blushing~**

**Me: Awwwwww wait i have a wish... please Sakura can u fulfil it?**

**Sakura: What is it Sweet-chan?**

**Me: Well...I want you guys t-to kiss once KYA! I said it!**

**Both: WHAT! **

**Sakura:-blushing- okay we will if you tell us what the story is about!**

**Me: OKAY!**

**Sakura : okay right Li-kun?**

**Syaoran: Y-Yeah okay and its Syaoran to you Sakura**

**Me:Awwwwww-hides phone and camera behind my back-**

**Both lean forward into a passionate kiss**

**_clicking photos-**

**Me:YAY!**

**Both: WHAT!**

**Me:I took snaps!**

**Both:-with a murderous aura around them- GIVE THEM BACK!**

**Me:I'll give them the pics later! PLEASE ENJOY AND I DO NOT OWN CCS BUT I WISH I DID :)!**

**~Syaoran's POV~**

I hate it.I hated I WILL HATE IT! I hated how she would always cling to my arm!How she would always call me "Syao-kun"And how I had to treat her nice just 'cause she was my crush's cousin!

Yes,you guessed it right! She has auburn hair till her shoulder and emerald eyes ,etc

Now you may ask why I am dating her. Oh yeah lemee tell you this I AM DATING HER OUT OF PITY!

And that cousin of mine Eriol talks about her whole day long!

Okay well Kinomoto is many things for example- the only daughter of one of the richest men in Japan, Pretty ,kind,etc but most of all was that she is my cousin's crush and I my crush's cousin confusing right? Well not soo much to me at least. Puh-lease I will prefer to do my homework rather than going with that loser!Here she comes! Her highness!

"Hey Syao-kun!" I give her a fake smile "Hey!"

"Um.. Syao-kun will you like to watch a basketball match for today?"

"O-Okay can I see the tickets?"She hands me two tickets

"These are the tickets for the match of my favourite team! Where did you get these?"

"Dad bought them for you"

"So we're going?"

"Yea the car's waiting for us outside"

I sweatdropped ..."The car?"

At least Sakura was not one of those girly girls who did not know how to play basketball..

On our way I saw Eriol "Oh! Hi Eriol-kun" Sakura said with a big smile on her face. "Oh hey Sakura-chan i need to talk to you in private" "Okay"She said " Li-kun we'll be right back"I felt a dagger across my heart.I missed her warmth when she left me NO NO syaoran you do not like her!

**~Eriol's POV~**

I took Sakura to an empty classroom.

"Yes Eriol-kun?"

"Sakura I love you"

"I know Eriol-kun and I'm really sorry i like you a lot but-"

"No Sakura i love you but i need to see you happy so i need to tell you that Syaoran does not love you"

"I know that and I also know that if I ever need you,You'll be there I'll ask Syaoran about it today though"

"Yes and Sakura Happy Birthday"

"You remembered!"She leaned and gave me a peck on the lips and a hug.

"Thanks and remember to come to the party!"

"Of course" I gave her a small smile

**~Syaoran's POV~**

Sakura came out of her room with her usual smile on her face, BORING. We went to the basketball game and guess what!? My team won!

**~Sakura's POV~**

We came out and stood next to our car.

"Please take the car home, Syao-kun and I will walk home"

"yes ma'am"He said and left with the car

"So shall we go?"

"What?Oh ya umm s-sure"

~End of Sakura's POV~

**~Normal POV~**

Sakura and Syaoran were walking together when Sakura broke the silence

"U-Umm The basketball match was good right?"

"Yeah"

"Tomoyo plays basketball you knew that right?"

"Yeah"

"You don't love me right?"

"Yeah"

"And you still love Tomoyo right?"

"yeah"

"And you hate me?"

"yeah"

Sakura started sobbing and stopped in her walked a bit further and stopped when he heard her sobbing.

"What happened Sakura?"he asked carelessly

"Oh nothing thank you for taking care of me till now_ Li-san_ and sorry for all the trouble.I hope Tomoyo can know your feelings too and thanks again for telling me the truth. Arigatou _Li-san._

With that Sakura ran away from there _she could not take it anymore_. Li stood there thinking of what he had done.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

I ran after Sakura.I must admit for a girl like her she runs a lot faster than I imagined!I reached her should I say mansion,and I ringed the doorbell. The door suddenly opened and I saw Sakura's Butler Francis, well her best friend at her place ,standing there. One good thing about that spoilt girl was she did not treat anyone like inferiors. She was friends with the poorest to the richest at our school to tell the truth she never cared.

"Good evening, may I meet Sakura?"

"Sorry sir, Sakura-chan is not feeling well now but master Touya wants to talk to you"

I shivered whoever was to ever be friends with Sakura had to meet her brother Touya; He was really over-protective of her sister. I gulp and nod

Francis leads me to the living room and I take a come in trough the entrance which joins his work/study room to the living room. He's wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt and sneakers. He has a murderous aura around him. I don't care .I want to know why Sakura asked all of those questions suddenly.

"So your Syaoran Li huh?"he asked studying a certain file

"Yes sir"

"The only card captor from the Li clan?"

"How did you know!?"

"Answer me!"he said in a stern voice

"Y-Yes"

"And the person who made my sister cry?"

"Yeah..B-But I don't know why though"

"You must be wondering how I know 'bout card captors?"

"Y-Ya"

"Because Sakura is one"

"WHAT!"

"Ya she is one"

"B-But I thought Tomoy-I mean Daidoujo-san was one (Authoress:sorry for the spelling)"

"No,Sakura used to be hiding she told Tomoyo to do the job as she knew you loved her"I felt a dagger strike my heart!This girl wanted to pair me up with Tomoyo?But she was so obsessed with me!

"Onni-chan!"Came an emotionless voice from the staircase. I turned. it was emerald eyes where brimming with tears and her face was wet. Her eyes weren't the shiny ones anymore they were dull and lifeless.

I hoped she would see me and come hug me tight never letting me go, I think she was gonna 'cause she came running towards me and stood in front of me...

**Me: So how was it?I thought I should make a cliffy! At least 1 review please?**

**Sakura:-tears in her eyes- S-Syaoran-kun hates me?-sobs-**

**Me&Syaoran: No ! No He/I don't/doesn't!**

**Me i just made the story that way I'll make another one for you later!**

**Syaoran:Infact I would never hate you!Sakura I-I love you!**

**Sakura: Syaoran!-Hugs-**

**Both lean forward...just bout to kiss!**

**Me:Hey!Hold it! Save it for the next few chapters! You're not on talking terms right now!**

**-Murderous aura around the room-Both: YOU DEVIL!**

**Me-laughing nervously-hehe hehe...-backing away-**

**ENJOY PLEASE R&R FREE MARSHMALLOWS AND COOKIES !And If you do review I might make it fluffier ^.^'' I Gotta run now BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me**: **Hey! I'm back! And thank you OhMyEmerald and rubyblossomA for reviewing! Please Please Please Review~!My next story is a Kashigo fanfic Hope some of you look forward to it!**

**Syaoran: Oh! You are I thought you were leaving FF after hurting Sakura that lot!**

**-Sakura sitting in a corner hugging her knees mumbling "Syaoran hates me Syaoran hates me-"**

**Me: Sakura He doesn't hate you! Syaoran kiss her!**

**Syaoran: what? Why should I?**

**Me: Or else I'll tell Touya how much YOU hurt her!**

**Syaoran:-sweatdropping-okay –kisses Sakura-**

**Sakura : Y-You don't hate me?**

**Syaoran : No Sakura and I never will. I-I love you!**

**Sakura : awwwwww. I love you too!**

**Touya: HEY YOU CHINESE GAKI YOU MADE MY SISTER CRY DID YOU!**

**Me:-sweat dropping-No Touya! No! NO!**

**Touya: wait why am I acting like this in your stories? Like calm! If I were actually the writer I must've already killed that Chinese gaki!**

**Me: 'cause I am non-violent!Sakura! give the disclaimer before your brother kills me and Syaoran!**

**Sakura: Onii-chan! No ! SWEETPRINCESS101 DOES NOT OWN CCS OR ANY CHARACETERS OF CCS! There!**

**Me:ENJOY!**

**Last chapter:**

"Onii-chan!"Sakura cried from the door above the ran upto Touya and Syaoran.

**New chapter : chapter 2**

"Hello _Li-san" _Sakura said saying the latter word with a cold voice which neither Touya nor Syaoran had ever heard

"_Li-san?_ Sakura weren't you calling him syao-kun?"Touya asked

"Well not anymore"she answered

"Li-san thank you for visiting and you may go now please .Mr. Francis? Please make sure Li-san reaches home _safely_"she said in an emotionless voice.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

I heard Sakura saying something to her brother "Onii-chan, i am ready to meet the guy you wanted me to meet and I won't behave badly in front of him. I give you my word"

"That's great Sakura!I'll join him in your school from tomorrow!And care to tell me why you were crying?"

"No big deal" she said smiling slightly.

It felt like my heart was burning. I didn't know the reason but when i heard another guy would be nearer to Sakura than me it felt as if I could rip off that guy into pieces but I don't know why though(Authoress: Duh! It's known as LOVE!And you think you like Tomoyo What a JERK!Well i created this jerk in my story. Continue pls).

**~Next Day~(At School)~Normal POV~**

**Syaoran tried to find Sakura through the whole school **but sadly could not then he went back to his class in class he saw a tall blonde guy standing near Sakura and talking to her their faces were just inches apart and Syaoran clenched his hands into fists.

"Hi Sakura"

"Oh h-Hi Li-san"She mumbled out and her eyes went back as the normal dull eyes and her smile disappeared

"Sakura Is anything wrong?"The new guy asked.

"And may I know who the hell are you!?"Syaoran snapped.

"Li-san! Stop being mean with him he's the new transfer student Jon who has come from England and what is your problem!?"

Syaoran was taken aback .Sakura had never talked to him like that and now she was just talking like this to him for a new transfer student? Wow

At that precise moment the teacher came took their seats and Syaoran took his beside Sakura (yeah they sit together in my story)"Students I want you to meet Jon He's a transfer student from America and knows Kinomoto'san's brother very nicely .Li-san please get up from the seat and take the empty seat behind you,and you can take the seat near Kinomoto-san"All the eyes went to Jon he had blonde hair which shone in the Sunlight and had Crystal blue eyes and was always smiling. "Kinomoto-san and Li-san ,you both will be his tour guides around the school and city"the teacher announced before the bell ring for classes to start.

After classes (authoress:Oh yeah I won't go through stuff in classes but leme tell you Syaoran was really pissed off when he saw the new student helping Sakura up when she fell, he thought of it as flirting, WOW)(Syaoran:HEY! WHAT WAS THAT AND WHY AM I BEING MEAN HERE!?)(Me: I thought then Sakura would love you more and you know well...kiss you-giggling as Syaoran blushes ,well back to the story then).

'Sakura?We have to take that new kid for the tour "Syaoran said

"Yes we have to and its Kinomoto to you Li-san "Everybody who was present there at that time gasped Sakura had never used this cold harshness to her voice and she had never called Syaoran ,Li-san(until lately).

"Good morning Jon-kun" Sakura said with a smile on her face ,one everyone had thought she had lost after Syaoran broke her heart.

"Good morning Sakura!" Li thoughts:_Only I call her Sakura! No one else!How dare that little!...O-Oh Yeah I broke up with ._

"Let's go then"Sakura said bringing her smile back on her face

"Sure!"Jon said

They went to a candy store and Jon bought lots of candies for Sakura which made our little card captor with chocolate brown hair fire up.

"Who the hell do you think you are to buy her chocolates!? You flirt!"

"Li-san! Mind you're language! Let's go from here Jon-kun and Li-san? We'll tell the teacher that you were with us the whole time please go home and rest and you need to maintain your I-don't-care-for-anyone attitude!"Jon gave an evil smile towards Syaoran and a nice kind one towards Sakura. Sakura and Jon left hand in hand while Syaoran stood there until the couple was out of sight.

**~Syaoran POV~**

He is evil why does Sakura not see that!?He behaves evil behind her back and sweet in front of her!I need to do something!That's it! I got a plan! I'll talk to Eriol about it just keep things under your control.I just need someone who could help me here...a girl... yes that's it!I'm not so sure if this will work or not who? Yes! There's a cute nerd in our class called what? lemee think what was her name again?Yes Risa she was a fan girl of mine last year though hope the charm's still working!

**~Normal POV~~The Next day at school~**

Syaoran went to another seat instead of his own. There stood a girl with big thick glasses,Long brown hair till her mid-back and she was in the school uniform."Oh! Risa hi!"Syaoran said "Hi Li-kun" "Oh Risa I missed you so much wanna hang out with me later on after school?" "Sorry I got some work this whole week" Risa said eyeing Jon with Sakura "Why don't you ask Sakura and Jon? They won't say no!"

As Syaoran went to his seat thinking he could not even get a girl to come with him he heard Sakura and Jon talking "Ok great!"Jon took notice of Syaoran and called him out "Good morning Li! Care to join us after school?" "Jon he might not want to co-""Sure!Bet I will" " Ok then at sakura's place you know where it is right?" "Yeah I do Can I bring a friend along please?" "What say Sakura?" "The more the merrier!".

**Me:So how was it?**

**Syaoran: This chapter was soooo pointless!**

**Me: Its about your feelings towards Sakura!**

**Syaoran: So in other words I'm confused between Tomoyo and Sakura?**

**Me : Yups!**

**Syaoran: But I don't like Tomoyo!**

**Me: Its just a fanfic! Bye meet ya guys later Please R&R and free marshmallows for all!-hands marshmallows-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me : Back again!**

**-utter silence-**

**Me:umm...anyone here?**

**Sakura : Surprise!**

**Syaoran:surprise...**

**Me:Oh you guys! Thank you but for what?**

**Sakura: You got 5 reviews!**

**Me Don't thank me thank the to all the readers I'll be answering questions or reviews in my chapters so please R&R all questions! If you don't want to you could always PM me! Let's go to the reviews!**

** -Thnx for pointing out my mistakes I will do my best!**

**2&3rubyblossomA-Thank you and I would really give you all the cookies! ^.^''**

** -Thank you soo much**

** -same here even though I wrote it...**

**Last chapter**

As Syaoran went to his seat thinking he could not even get a girl to come with him he heard Sakura and Jon talking "Ok great!"Jon took notice of Syaoran and called him out "Good morning Li! Care to join us after school?" "Jon he might not want to co-""Sure!Bet I will" " Ok then at sakura's place you know where it is right?" "Yeah I do Can I bring a friend along please?" "What say Sakura?" "The more the merrier!".

**New chapter~**

~Syaoran's POV~

Yeah. More the merrier. I do hope I can get someone decent enough so that Sakura can get jealous.

**~Three hours later~**

"Hey Eriol ?"I asked as I saw a boy with deep blue hair and round glasses walking towards me

"What now?"He snapped.

"What can I do to make Sakura like me back?"

"Well...,"

"Well, Yeah"

"So?You hated her always!You never loved her back whatever she did! She always gave things which she loved just 'cause she loved you!And now you want her back?!Wow!"

I looked at the ground. All the things he had said were true. I hated her but how do I show her now that I like her and always will? She just thinks me as a playboy. I wanted her to call me the usual 'Syao-kun'.I wanted her to hug me like she usually would. I wish...wait! She's walking towards me! Yes! She's gonna hug me!

was coming towards . .NO! She hugged Eriol instead of me?! What does she see in him?

"Hey Eriol-kun!"She said as she hugged him

"Hey Sakura!" I could say he was enjoying her sweet smell by the intoxication in his Sakura? He used to call her 'Kinomoto-san' or well last time he had called her 'Sakura-chan'.

Eriol put his hand into his pocket and fished out was a box delicately wrapped up in a emerald green wrapping paper which matched Sakura's eyes and a red ribbon tied on it.

"Here Sakura, Open your belated birthday gift!"He said handing her the box.

"Oh Eriol-kun I told you not to buy anything!"

"Just open it,Come on"

_Her Birthday!How can I forget her birthday?!_

"Happy belated birthday Sakura"I told her she returned a thanks with a fake small smile.

"Thank you, Li-san"

Just when she was trying to smile at me that exchange student came out of nowhere and ran towards Sakura and Eriol.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Jon-kun"

"Here...sorry I just knew it was you birthday some days ago!"

"Awww You didn't have to!" She said as he places a big box wrapped in a cover of blossoms with a pink background in her hands.

"I got something which matches you and your name perfectly!"

"What is it?"She asked giggling

"Open it!"

"Here?"

"Yeah"

"Sakura he got you something nice, I had gone with him and to tell you he really spoils you as a friend.." Eriol interrupted.I growled at the second part of the statement.

Sakura giggled and opened the gift.A pink jewellery box was revealed from underneath the gift she opened the box it revealed a beautiful necklace which had a pink blossoms all over and there were matching earrings in it.

"Jon-kun!I can't take this!"

"Is something wrong with it?I though it would be perfect!"

"It is! But its kind of too expensive..."

"Aww Sakura trust you to say that! Just keep it okay? I won't take a no or anything less than a yes!"

"Okay then"She says sighing "Thank you" she says and gives him a peck on his 's blushing .I growled at then the bell rang.I sighed again.

**~Later on~ No'ones POV~**

Sakura had a free period as her teacher was on leave due to was walking in the corridor which was she heard some loud sounds coming from the basketball court._A clow card must have escaped!I can't call Tomoyo she's in class!Guess I have to do this sometime or time or the other._

Sakura went outside to see Syaoran fighting with a strong could sense its aura from far and she knew it was really strong.

**~Sakura POV~**

Uh-oh It's the thunder card,but it belonged to Syaoran!How did it escape?Must be some reason. I go over and use some attacks on it with the watery and windy cards but none of them card attacked me and I fell down to the ground in a fraction of a second.

"Kero-chan what do I do?" I asked Kero who was in my backpack all this time.

"I don't know Sakura, Try using all your cards"

"Okay!"I replied as I took all my cards out of my pocket and tried using at once .I heard a loud bang and then I blacked out.

**~Syaoran POV~**

I saw Sakura surrounded by all her cards,heared a loud boom sound and when I turned back towards Sakura she was on the ground.

"Sakura!"I yelled as I ran upto her.I had this feeling inside me whch kept asking me why this happened?I had this urge to hit myself.I wanted to pick her up in my arms and take her the one thing standing between us, was the Sun guardian of the book of Clow.

"You don't deserve her,kid"He said changing into his lion form.

"Why!?"I yelled were pooling my eyes._I never wanted to see my Sakura like adorable,kind,bubbly wasn't eyes didn't shine the way they used of her smiles and fake and weak,She didn't have her usual glow,Her aura had changed from the cute baby pink into a dark red._

"You broke her completely"He said with tears in his eyes.I was shocked.I broke her?

"The day you told her those things,She locked herself in her room for didn't eat for two ,her brother made a promise of helping her 's not the Sakura she was before, 's not the same mistress who had opened the Book of the Clow 's not the bubbly Sakura she is pretending to be in front of hatred for love has made her much stronger and weaker at the same cards don't like is they're trying to escape from both of want to help her but she won't let cries herself to sleep tries to keep this to herself but her brother,father and I know how broken she did you have to break her this hard Li! Why!Why did she have to love you?!Why is she punishing herself for you mistake!"He had tears falling onto the ground.I fell on my knees hearing this

"And that is why I want you to stay away from her. Don't touch her. Don't look at her. Don't do anything or you'll regret it, and remember if you dare to,Yue and I will take matters into our own hands, no matter how much Sakura loves you. She's our mistress and best friend. I can't see her broken _Li-san_"He spat out the words with hatred. I saw the fear,danger,and anger in his eyes.I watched as he took his mistress on his back and flew all the way up into the was then that I regretted doing this to was then I realized that all this time I was in love with her,not Tomoyo.I took her for was right except one part. I was regretting it by now.

**Me:So how was it?**

**Sakura:-sniffing-It was so sad!**

**Syaoran:Yeah Whatever...**

**Me:Thanks for reading !Please R&R!-hands free cookies!Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:I'm back with the fourth chapter!**

**Syaoran:Why!**

**Me:Cause I got more reviews!I can't let go of my reviewers right?**

**Sakura:Right!**

**Syaoran:Sakura you too?**

**Sakura : Yeah…**

**Me:Guys!I have decided something!**

…

**Me:I'm sending you guys on a vacation!**

**Sakura,Syaoran:What!Really? Where!?**

**Me:No.I just wanted your attention….^.^''**

**Sakura:Awww that's mean and why did you want our attention?**

**Me:I thought of writing the ending as a SxS !Whoever wants some other ending please PM me and write to me about what kind of ending you want!**

**Syaoran: good I was thinking of getting rid of you anyways!**

**Me:How?**

**Syaoran:I have my ways you know…**

**Me:I'll tell your mom that you're behaving badly with girls,especially Sakura and me!**

**Yelan:What's going on here?-glaring at Syaoran-**

**Me:Syaoran hurt Sakura- -in chibi form and babyish voice- me toooo( okay I know that is totally LAME)**

**Yelan:-murderous aura around her-Li Syaoran!You were hurting these two young ladies over here!?**

**Syaoran:No….I….um…I can explain!**

**-still chibi me-:Waaaa…..he told me to leave FF!**

**Yelan:Syaoran…I did not expect this out of you!**

**Syaoran:Sakura HELP ME!**

**Me:I'm gonna do the reviews at the last so it's…..-drum roll- STORY TIME!I do not own CCS**

**Syaoran:You know your evil!-running away from Yelan-**

**Me:Of course I do!**

* * *

**~Last chapter~**

"_The day you told her those things,She locked herself in her room for didn't eat for two ,her brother made a promise of helping her 's not the Sakura she was before, 's not the same mistress who had opened the Book of the Clow 's not the bubbly Sakura she is pretending to be in front of hatred for love has made her much stronger and weaker at the same cards don't like is they're trying to escape from both of want to help her but she won't let cries herself to sleep tries to keep this to herself but her brother,father and I know how broken she did you have to break her this hard Li! Why!Why did she have to love you?!Why is she punishing herself for you mistake!"He had tears falling onto the ground.I fell on my knees hearing this._

"_And that is why I want you to stay away from her. Don't touch her. Don't look at her. Don't do anything or you'll regret it, and remember if you dare to,Yue and I will take matters into our own hands, no matter how much Sakura loves you. She's our mistress and best friend. I can't see her broken Li"He spat out the words with hatred. I saw the fear,danger,and anger in his eyes.I watched as he took his mistress on his back and flew all the way up into the was then that I regretted doing this to was then I realized that all this time I was in love with her,not Tomoyo.I took her for was right _except one part. I was regretting it by now.

**~New chapter~ Syaoran's POV~**

I was going back home when I felt a dark aura somewhere near me.I looked around me the penguin park was just nearby.I went to the park and looked around.I closed my eyes and searched for senses led me to a big sakura tree in the middle of the were some bushes in fromt of me,as I took them out of the way I recognized the person from whom the aura was was that blonde exchange student with a robe over his shoulder and a magical staff in his hand which had a brigt star on top with two circles surrounding it.I knew how to use magic?

"Who are you in reality!?"He turned around he had a terrified look on his face which changed into an evil smirk.

"So,someone found out about me !Do you want a prize ?or do you want to go home and tell your mommy first?"He said in a mocking voice.I just want to punch him so hard!

"Who are you and what do you want from me and Sakura!?"I yelled back ignoring his silly questions.

"To answer your question,I'm a the second question,Sakura fulfils all the requirements to be my soulmate ,and for you, you're just coming in my way."

"Y-You're a vampire?Huh! Prove that!"I said sternly.I was a bit afraid though.

"Oh I will and you'll regret that you ever asked me to prove it to you."He said he flipped his black cape and disappeared into thin air.

At that moment my phone ringed.I picked it up.

"Syaoran here"

"Mother? Yes" `I heard something from Kinomoto-san's bigger brother,is it true that she is a cardcaptor?`

"U-umm..y-yes" `So,did you have any talks with her about how the cards are disappearing?`

"No mother but Keroberus told me a bit 'bout it" `What did he say?Oh well better you can call him over,I need a talk with him`

"But how do I take him to Hong Kong?" `You don't need to I teleported to you apartment here and if you did not notice I'm calling from you apartment phone.'

"Yes mother "I said before hanging up._How on Earth do I call Kero over?_

I checked out the numbers in our phone:

_Katou Ryun_

_Koko_

_Kinomoto-_

I found her number!I knew I had it somewhere!I hesitated but pressed the call button at the end.

* * *

I gulped.

_`Hello?Who's this?'_

"Hi I'm Li Syaoran,Sakura's classmate"

_`Mistress Sakura?She's not here._

"Is Kero there?I need to talk to him"

_Oh Kero-chan?Yes he's -chan!Someone is calling for you._I heard a muffled voice,_'Yea I'm coming!Must be Yue ,Who else can call for me!?'_

"_Yes?Yue?"_

"No Kero it's me,Syaoran"

"_Oh,It's you Li, and it's Keroberus to you"_

"_Can you come to my place?My mother wants to talk to you"_

"_Why?Wait I'll bring Touya on the line you talk to him"_

"_Yes?Who is it?"_I heard another voice on the line.

"Hello ,I'm Syaoran Li,My mother wants to meet you"

"_Oh ok When do we have to come to your house?_

"At 5 o' clock"

"_Okay then"_Then I heard the click and kept my phone back in my pocket.

* * *

**~At 4:55~Syaoran's house~**

"Syaoran ,don't be so nervous,I'm sure he is friendly"A woman with dark hair said.  
"Yes,but he sounds dangerous!"He sisters heard the doorbell of the apartment ring.

" ?It's Kinomoto-san's older brother and Keroberus"Wei said

**~Touya's POV~**

I wasn't dressed as formally as the 'smother was wearing an elegant and graceful sisters were wearing kimonos and Li himself was wearing a suit.

"Hello I'm Touya Kinomoto and this is Keroberus usually called as Kero-chan by Sakura"I said bowing politely.

"I'm Yelan Li.I am the leader of the clan,as Syaoran's father passed away and Li is a bit small to become the leader,These are his five sisters and this is Wei,our faithful friend and butler"She said in her graceful five girls were giggling and pointing at me as Gaki,I mean Syaoran was rolling his politely asked me to sit.

"Sakura-chan hasn't come?" asked.

"No,she had some personal matters with Syaoran,and well they are on not-so-well terms"As I finished my sentence Mrs'Li glanced a look at head was hanging downwards,his bangs covering his gaki!(gaki means monster)

"How come you know about cardcaptors?"I was expecting this question from her.

"I have powers myself,I can see ghosts and spirits and call them for help,while my father is one half of Clow Reed"I explained.

"Touya?"Kero asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you sense something weird?"

"Wait let me close my eyes and try"

I saw a small figure standing and bleeding were monsters around it trying to get near it.

"SAKURA!"I yelled.

"I'm so sorry but Sakura's in danger I need to go now!"

"Wait! I can teleport us with my magic!"Mrs Li said

"Thank you that would be really appreciated "I said calmly.

She made a magic portal with her magic spelled some words and signaled us to come in with her.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

As we went inside the portal I had this weird urge to go faster.I sensed danger around the area we all came out to see a card making its way to whispered something and her staff changed into her key and she put the card in the card bag she had bought for all the she came forwards,she held her mid-right walked up to Kero,who was now in his lion form(I guess he changed in the portal).

"Kero-chan,I caught i-"Before she could finish her sentence, She fainted.

"Sakura!"Touya and I yelled at the same time,while Touya saved her before she could hit the ground.

"Kero what happened to her?Touya asked as he tried to take off the hand over the arm which she had used to hold her other arm.

"I-I don't know Touya"He replied trying to get over the shock.

"Kero…her arm"I moved my eyes over to where Touya was pointing.I felt tears pierce my eyes as soon as I saw the cut through her arm,there was blood everywhere.I heard gasps around me,coming from my mother and sisters,I walked forward wanting to check the wound closely,that was when I noticed Touya and Kero were taking her held her closely as if she were a fragile doll,and signaled us to comewith him and Kero.

Mother opened a magical portal and we went through reached her house,and in some moments were standing in her of the doors under the staircase and a man with glasses and light brown hair.

"Touya?Is that Sakura?"He said his eyes widening.

"Otou-san…..Help her please"Touya said tears on the corners of his eyes.

"What happened to her!?" exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later help her first!"

"Of course!Take her to her room I'll come there rightaway."

**~No'one's POV~**

Touya took Sakura to her ,his sisters and his mother sat in the living room.

"Syaoran,tell me what had happened between you and Sakura"

"…"

"Syaoran Li!Tell me now"

"It was just a misunderstanding…"Just then the door was Touya.

"Sakura is conscious now,you can meet her now"He said

"Thank you"

They all went upstairs,guided by opened a door which revealed and pink and white room,furnished with a bed,a table with a lamp, on the bed was Sakura, staring out the window near her bed.

"Sakura,we have guests"Touya said.

"Oh!Ohayo !"Sakura said trying to get off the pushed her down.

"Take rest ,my dear"She said giving a warm smile.

"h-hai"

"Sakura this is Syaoran's mother,,Yelan-sama and his sisters"Touya introduced them politely.

"Ohayo"Sakura said with a warm eyes went throughout the on Syaoran's sisters,to his mother,and then to Syaoran her eyes turned to Syaoran,they lost the sparkle and shine she had in them before.

"Ohayo Li-san"Se said,though Syaoran thought of it as if she were spatting the words out.

"Should I call Tomoyo over Sakura?"Touya asked.

"No thank you onii-san not today…"

"Sakura….you know you can't hide it forever from her…."

"I know…."She said sighing.

"I'll tell her later okay?"She said finishing.

"Okay Sakura as you wish,and no going after cards for some days,and Sakura,Otou-san wants to talk to you later."

"Okay…."

~**Syaoran's POV~**

Touya left us alone with Sakura.I noticed how her eyes lost their excitement when they came up to me.I though of asking her what she did not want to tell Tomoyo.

"Saku-"Before I could finish we were disturbed by a knock.

"Come in!"Sakura said

"Ah!Miss Sakura, Master Touya is calling Yelan-sama and her daughters downstairs to have and talk with your father and him"(Touya)

"Thank you" Yelan said getting up from her seat and going towards the door with her daughters

I sighed with last everyone was and I were alone.

"Sakura…I'm sorry"

"Don't be"She said in her cold voice.I flinched slightly but regained my composure.

"I need to be ,Sakura…I'm in-"I stopped when I looked up and saw her silently crying,her gaze still upon the window.

"I'm the one who needs to be sorry"she said._What did she mean by that?_

"If I could have given my cardcaptor powers to someone else,like Tomoyo,I would have,I'm sorry"

"Sakura,you don't understand!I don't like Tomoyo!"

"Yeah,I know you loved her and you will forever and always"She said wiping off her tears.

"Sakura no,you don't understand it!It wasn't like this at all!"

"I know I'll talk to Tomoyo about it later"She said.

"No!I mean….I….well…Tomoyo…is not"_GREAT!Now I'm stammering!What for?!_

"Just leave it"She said coldly.

"…"I was at a loss for words._What could she mean by that?_

"Sakura, listen to me now!I need to tell you something!"

"Ok go ahead I'm not stopping you!"She said

**Syaoran:You sure your not evil?**

**Me:Yea…..**

**Sakura:Syaoran Sweet-chan calm down okay!**

**Me:Yeah -still both glaring at each other-**

**Sakura:People are reading this!**

**Me:oh yeah!-Changes into sweet self-These are the only reviewers for the last two chapters!**

** Birdsong-Thank you sooo much!**

** -Thanks again!**

**~Chapter 3~**

** -Seriously!someone has been reading my stories!YAY! Kero-chan is really sweet but I made him heartless!So EVIL of me-laughing evily-**

**Me:Guys! I need more reviews please!anything! I need to know what mistakes I'm making too!And Please READ THIS:**

**I'm having some problems with my Word program,so some words are not appearing on the storyline! I'm really sorry for that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:I'm soooooooooooo sorry! **

**Syaoran:You should be sorry!**

**Me:Why?**

**Syaoran:You did a cliffhanger!**

**Me:Duh,Mr Smarty-pants!**

**Syaoran:So my mom can come anytime you want her to?**

**Me:Of course! This is my fanfic if you don't remember!**

**Syaoran…..**

**Me:Just get on with the disclaimer and MIND YOU if you add the 'I wish'part!**

**Syaoran:SweetPrincess101 DOES NOT own CCS And never will!**

**Me:Meanie!Devil!**

**Last chapter**

"_Sakura,I need to tell you something! Listen to me!"_

"_Go on I'm not stopping you!" I flinched slightly._

**New chapter**

"Well..I….um…don't…"

"Sakura?Syaoran can I come in?"A voice asked

"Sure!"Sakura said.

The door opened to the room revealing .

"Syaoran,We need to go home now,you can talk to Sakura tomorrow after school,her brother here doesn't mind you coming after school here with her, unless Sakura-chan has a problem?"

Sakura hesitated before answering her question,then after thinking she said "Of course not,it would be really nice" faking a smile.

**~Next day at school~Last class of the day~**

"…..And so you all will be partnered up in pairs of three for the project,due on next Thursday!You can know your partners by the paper I've put on the notice dismissed!"

There was a lot of chatter in the corridors outside which mostly consisted of things like:

"So who do you think is your partner?'

"I hope you're my partner!"

And other stuff,as the students went by to check out their partners,Our dear cardcaptors,wre already there.

_Ryuu Katou, Hazumi Andou ,Shiraha Andou_

_Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Jon Smith_

**Sakura's POV**

_Why am I with him!?_

**Syaoran's POV**

_Yes! I'm with her!_

"Um-Sakura?We're going together right?you remember yesterday?"I asked when she started going out of the corridor towards the staircase.

"Yeah, Jon-kun asked me if he could come too so we could decide on the project"

"Huh? And what did you say?"

"I said yes? Why should I say no?"She asked a confused look on her face._Damn it! Sakura just wipe that look off your face!_

"Okay then, Come on let's get going then!"I nodded and walked on as I followed her.

**No'one's POV**

As they walked by, they did not notice a pair of sapphire blue eyes, which seemed to show pity in them, the owner mumbled, as he went on his way saying "Enjoy, your last moments with her before I make her mine"

**Sakura's POV**

Syaoran followed me to my house,and came inside with me, and we waited for our third partner to come.I decided to let him read stuff while I would listen to some songs,I walked up to my desk,which had my laptop on it,I opened it,plugged my earphones in and opened up my favourite song:White Horse.(**It's by Taylor Swift and I do NOT OWN it!).**

**Syaoran's POV**

We were sitting silently in her room,when she got up from her seat and walked towards her flipped her laptop open and put in the plug of her earphones.I walked over to her and tried to peek over whatever she was doing,as I walked up closer,I noticed she was humming,and tapping her foot on the floor in a rhythm.

"What are you doing?"I asked even though I doubted she could hear me or not.

"Listening to my favourite songs"She said.

"Can I?"I asked thinking it would be a kind of girly song about love or nods,though I thought she would be hesitating to answer.I took one of the earphones and song was playing was on shuffle,so I guess it just got started.

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

"Huh?This is your favourite song?"

"Well yes and no"she said,as I put up a confused look,she started explaining.

"It's my new favourite that day we went for the basketball match?"

"Yeah"_How could I forget?The day I saw her day she cried,because of day I left her day she stopped being her usual self._

"I heard this song that day"I watched her,as a lone tear escaped her eyes,she wiped it off as soon as she felt it.

"I'll go call Jon-kun, ask him why he's late"She said as she hurried out of the room.

"Sakura…."I whispered in a low her laptop,I found her diary,and on a page were names of songs, The list went on like this:

_White Horse_

_Teardrops on my guitar (I don't own!)_

And there were some other songs I had heard before. I heard the door open slightly, and Sakura came in.

"Jon-kun's sick,he said he was not feeling well in the morning and when he came home he had a fever."

_Good._

"I told him we'll visit him, if you don't want to I can go alone"she finished

"No I don-"_ What if he does something?make a move or something?_

"Sure!"

"Okay,If you don't mind, I need to change so could you wait outside?"

"Yeah sure"I said before coming out of her room.

**~Ten minutes later~**

**Syaoran's POV**

I heard a door open, and footsteps coming towards I turned around,I gasped and felt the heat travel up to my looked beautiful.

She had worn an emerald green dress, which matched with her it were green flats which had straps in a criss-crossed pattern up to her ankles,complimenting the colour of the did not wear any make-up except a bit of light pink lip gloss,for jewellery she had worn green dangling earrings.

"You….you look nice….."'why did I just say that

"Thanks"she replied in a nonchalant way.

"Let's go already!"She said running up ahead.

**~At Jon's House~BTW I'm soooo sorry for not giving him a last name, I didn't find anything much on the internet Sorry!~**

**Normal POV**

A boy with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes sat on his bed,a glass of water next to him,on a bedside his door opened,he did'nt bother to look as he knew who was coming in.

It was a lady,dressed in her kimono, followed by our own Sakura and well,_Li_(Syaoran:Hey! Why do you say my name like it something what you don't want to tell?!Me:Oh!I would love to cut you out,but for the sake of my story!)

"Jon,someone's here to meet you!"The lady said

"Yes thank you"

The lady walked out of the room and left the three teenagers broke the ice and the glares,which Syaoran was giving Jon.

"So,how are you feeling now?"

"Better"

"I need to use the toilet,I'll just go"Syaoran said

**~Syaoran's POV~**

I thought of waiting outside the door,to listen to their conversation,then I could just come in whenever I would feel something weird is going on.

"_So what did you want to tell me?"A girl's voice asked,I guessed it would be Sakura._

"_Give me a chance,I'll never do what Syaoran did to you"I heard a voice say.I heard sighing._

"_I'm sorry…b-but I just can't….."_

"…_..get over with that's what you wanted to say huh?"_

"…_yes"_

"_Well let's leave it just now then!I hope you liked my house,I know it's small but it's-"_

"…_..beautiful" _What's with finishing each other's sentences!?

"_Yea I know just like you"I could see Sakura blushing in my mind._

"_So,what's your favourite colour?"_

"_Amber"She said.I heard a scoffing voice._

"_Syaoran's eyes are Amber. Am I right?"_

"_No….His are not just amber, they are a mix of amber and golden"_

"_Woah….."Silence followed.I smirked lightly as I could feel Jon's face with a disappointed look._

"_So,Emerald Green and Amber huh?Nice shades but I personally prefer Sapphire blue and Emerald green"_

"_I understand,we all have personal preferances.I think I should go help your aunt?What can I call her?"_

"_Hanon-sama's my caretaker here"_

"_Right"_

I backed away a little.I made loud footstep sounds and opened the door.

"I'm back"

"Took a bit of time didn't you?We both already had a wonderful conversation"Jon said.I glared at him.

"Ill be going and helping Hanon-sama then"Sakura said before leaving.

"What have you been putting on her mind?"I whisper-yelled after I was sure Sakura was out of the corridor.

"Nothing,Li You heard it didn't you?You were at the door"

"Hmmm….."

"I could give you an offer"

"What kind?"

"I give you Tomoyo if you leave Sakura."

"Don't want her"

"Awwww give up the cover,lover boy I know you have a crush on her"

"Had"

"Come on you used to call Sakura a spoiled brat!"

"And give me one reason I'd give her to you?"

"I love her,you don't"That one sentence coming out of a stranger's mouth,made me feel like my heart was ripped into pieces.

"That's not acceptable, something else"

"She has all qualities of my soulmate"

"Another"

"You get Tomoyo?That's all I got"

"Back off then,your not getting Sakura,she doesn't love you"I started walking out of his room while I heard him mumbling something.

"She will,I'll make her"

I turned eyes widened.

" . ?"

"Nothing you can go"I opened the door,went to Sakura,and asked her if she was coming or not.

"Sakura you coming?"

"Yeah."she turned around to the lady and said "Thank you for taking care of us Hanon-sama"

**~As they reached Sakura's place~**

"Thanks for walking me home"She said,giving me a smile.

"No probs just go in now!"She giggled and ran in.I smiled after her.I started walking home.

**~At Syaoran's Place No one's POV~**

Syaoran was led in by his own butler and friend, greeted his mother and sisters and went into his he got inside, instantly he flopped down on his bed._I need to know what that song has! What if it has something she thinks about me? _He got off from his bed and went towards his laptop.

**Syaoran's POV**

**I opened the song and here it goes:**

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without.

~Flasback 1~

Syaoran was walking to his class when he heard two voices coming from the girls recognized the voices and walked a bit closer.

"Tomoyo you don't know how lucky you are"A voice said as she sighed at the same time.

"And why is that?"

"Your beautiful eyes,your hair,mine's not half long or silkier….."

"That's not true,Are you coming?"

"I will later bye!"

Syaoran continued walking_ why did Sakura feel that?_

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so funny  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.

Flashback 2~

Syaoran was with his group of friends,chatting with them about their girlfriends.

"So Syaoran,Are you and Tomoyo together yet?"one of then asked.

"Shhh…..not so loud"He whispered

"Answer me"

"No not yet but I'm sure that I'm in love with her."

"Hah Lover boy!"

Unknown to them,an emerald-eyed girl was crying silently.

~End of Falshback 2~

"I knew I had heard sobbing that day!And Sakura didn't even come to me that day!"

_[Chorus:]_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

~Flashback 3(Just happens after Tomoyo leaves in Flashback 1~

"You don't know how lucky you are Tomoyo"

~End of flashback~

_[Chorus]_

So I drive home alone.  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight.

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

~**Syaoran's POV~**

What do I do now?I have broken heart too many times.I'll just go to sleep and see what I can do tomorrow at school.

**Me:So?How was it?I made the chapter longer as an apology.I was just depressed that I just got 1 review. **** And I'm so sorry but the last chaper can't be uploaded until the 2****nd**** week of next month!I'm so sorry!Please R&R!I am hoping to get atleast 3 or 4 reviews!And I'm ending it as an SxS,but it will have some ExS for sure!Thanks!:3**

**Sakura:Please review so I can know what happens next!Free cupcakes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Hey!Back again!**

**Syaoran:And I was thinking you got lost in your thoughts…..**

**-Awkward Silence-**

**Me:….**

**Sakura:SweetPrincess101 DOES NOT own CCS!**

**Me:What?Already?**

**Last chapter~**

~**Syaoran's POV~**

What do I do now?I have broken heart too many times.I'll just go to sleep and see what I can do tomorrow at school.

**New chapter~**

Sunlight came into a room thorough the open window. A boy was sleeping on a white bed. This was normal for many people,though what was going in the boy's head was not normal at all.

**Syaoran's POV~**

_I was standing in a dark alley.I don't even recongnise this place!What am I doing here?!Suddenly I heard muffled voices.I walked towards them,now I could hear them clearly.I hid behind the rocks._

"_Jon-kun no please"I heard a faint ….I recognize this voice…Sakura?_

"_Sakura,I'm sorry but you won't feel the pain afterwards!"_

"_ PLEASE!"I decided to jump in._

_Sakura was in a corner,on one side of her was that exchange student,trying to bite her I suppose._

"_S-Syaoran?"Sakura said as she opened her eyes._

"_Sakura…."I sighed with relief,At least that weirdo hadn't done anything to her._

"_Syaoran!"she said,getting up and running to me,hugging me.I hugged back._

"_So Li,we meet again.I thought we made a deal?"_

"_What do you mean?"Sakura asked before I could._

"_We made a deal that he would get Tomoyo,not he agreed"He looked at me as if I was some shape-shifter._

_She started backing opened up his arms,stood behind her and gave me a smirk._

"_ ,just leave"she whispered.I winced but stood straight._

_I watched as that monster held her,nuzzling his nose into her hair,and at last biting her on the flinched but the relaxed, her shoulders fell and she closed her moved back and smiled._

_When Sakura opened her eyes,but they weren't the usual emerald green,but instead Blood Red._

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room._What was that dream about?_

"Syaoran?"I looked around towards the door to find mother standing there.

"Yes mother?"

"Tell me about _it _now."She said emphasizing the word "it" and I knew what she I told her.

**~Ten minutes Later~**

"You provoked him to prove if he was a vampire or not?"Asked mother, her eyes widening in surprise.

"I..guess"

"Very ready for please keep an eye on _him_ and Sakura" I just nodded in reply and went to get ready at school.

**At school,After classes~**

"Sakura I-"I had made up my mind to confess to her,but just then I was cut off.I groaned.

"Sakura!Li!Guess what?"

"What?"Sakura asked enthusiastically.

"Sensei allowed me to have a magic show on this Sunday!"

"You know how to do magic tricks?"

"Yep!I would love to show you sometime"He said as Sakura blushed a then the bell has the bell been ringing after stuff like this?

"Sakura?Can I come to your place today?"I asked

"Sure!"She replied without hesitation,which made me smile.

**~After school~(Ever thought why I miss out the classes?Think about it!)**

"Let's go Sakura" I said,coming out of the class after her.

"Yeah okay"She said looking around, she was also kind of spacing out in classes and stuff.

We took her car and went up to her room, As it was a Saturday we had a half-day at school.

"So…."She asked trying to break the ice.

"So…"

"Want to watch a movie when we get to my place?You can choose"

"Sure! Could I choose something your brother has?"

"Yeah sure I have seen all but one of his collection"As she said this her face became grave and serious.

"Okay…."

**~Twenty minutes later when they were deciding what movie to watch~**

"Let's watch 'Scary Movie 3'"I announced. I heard a yelp from Sakura, and flashed her a concerned look.

"You okay?"I asked and received a nod, we went to her room put on the DVD and sat on the bed, facing the T.V.

The movie started by a simple story, the girl was heartbroken, she needed a job and well you know stuff.

"Sakura you okay? If you don't want to we can-"I was interrupted by Sakura holding on to my arm as it was last hope for life. I blushed at the reaction. I watched sakura as she had her eyes stuck on the screen, watching the movie very carefully as if trying to know what will happen next. She was trembling, her eyes widening with fear and surprise, laughing at some funny moments and smiling at the couple's confession to each other. Her warmest smile, one which showed her kindness, her pure heart, and her mischief. Before I knew it, the movie was over and guess what?...

"So how was the movie?"Sakura asked.

…..I didn't watch any of it…

"Good. You're scared of ghosts and stuff?"I tried changing the topic but regretted as I watched her getting paler by the second, I chuckled at her behavior and she hit me on the arm while glaring at me playfully. Then we burst out laughing and I realized how much I missed hanging out with her.

I noticed a chestnut guitar in the corner of the room.

"You play?"

"Well, sometimes"

"Can I….?"

"Sure"

I got up from the bed went up to the guitar and sat on a beanbag chair,the guitar on my followed me and sat on the other beanbag,the sunlight falling directly on her,making her look like a waist-long auburn hair shone in the light,her emerald eyes sparkled and her face was outlined by the sunlight .I struck some chords trying to get my mind of her,but I couldn't.I lifted my head up,looking up right into her eyes,her emerald green eyes,which always matched her personality.

**~End of Syaoran's POV~**

They both were leaning forward, unknown to each other, when they were just millimeters apart their eyes closed, and Syaoran closed the distance between them. Sparks flew around them. Syaoran brought sakura closer, deepening the kiss. It was a soft,sweet,gentle kiss. A kiss everyone would want as their first kiss. They broke the kiss, both blushing a deep shade of red and were willing to look at anything but each other.

"I-I should g-get going n-now"Syaoran started staring at her for a reply.

"H-hai"

Sakura walked Syaoran to the door and walked out with him in garden, avoiding any any warning Syaoran pulled her to him and threw his arms around her.

"Syaoran?"

"Sakura…..I'm sorry I promise I'll show you how I feel about you sometime,I promise to you"And with that he left.

_What did he mean?_

**(A/N:They are both 17 & 18 years old!)**

**The next day at school~Lunch Break~**

The whole school now knew that Sakura & Syaoran were both friends,no more no would talk to each other and spend time with each other.

Sakura was sitting with Syaoran,Eriol and Tomoyo at a table with Kero in Sakura's bag pleading her for more pudding.

"Sakura?"

"Yes,Li-kun?"

"Remember Sensei had asked us to take some important papers to her?As we're both class representatives?"

"HOE!I forgot about that" Sakura said earning a chuckle from Syaoran.

"Come on now let's go"

"Hai!"They both walked up to the classroom talking about their past as cardcaptors.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"…..Remember? How Tomoyo had made me a black and pink cat costume?"

"Yeah"I replied remembering the even when I started to have feelings for her.

I heard Sakura mumble something.

"You said something?"

"Nopes!"

I looked at her with a doubtful look.

"Mitzuki-sensei!"

"Sakura I need you to come with me please"

"Hai!"She replied and went off, almost bouncing off.

I kept walking, thinking about as I heard some voices.

"Sakura…you can't hide it from him forever now can you?"

"But Syaoran-kun is much happier"

I heard something which sounded like a snort.

"He?Oh Sakura you are so dense….you can go now."

I heard the door open and instantly hid behind the lockers,I heard a sob and a sigh from I heard footsteps._What had they been talking about?_

"Li-kun you can come out now"

"S-Sensei!"

"Come in with me will you?"

"H-Hai"

We walked into the room and she threw a doubtful glance over me.

"How is Sakura-chan?"

"….."

"You heard didn't you?"I just nodded.

"If you want to know something really important,just go to her house at midnight today,in her will know what Cereberus and I mean to say"

I gave her a confused look but she nodded and left.I knew what I had to do.

**~Bonus from next chapter~**

_I went into the room it was dark and the only light source was the window which was blocked by me.I heard small noises and tried hiding near the desk.I saw a flashlight and crouched more into the I saw-_

**End of Chapter~**

**Me:Well not too many reviews anyway….**

**Sakura:Please review!**

**Me:No use Sakura-chan…..I AM Hopeless…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:More reviews! YAY!Here is the seventh chapter for you without much ado! Did that rhyme?Oh well!I'll be having a small reviewers corner for my reviewers at the end of the chapter!**

**Last chapter(Sneak peek)**

_We walked into the room and she threw a doubtful glance over me._

"_How is Sakura-chan?"Asked Mitsuki-sensei_

"…_.."_

"_You heard didn't you?"I just nodded._

"_If you want to know something really important,just go to her house at midnight today,in her will know what Cereberus and I mean to say"_

_I gave her a confused look but she nodded and left.I knew what I had to do._

**New chapter!~**

I went into the room it was dark and the only light source was the window which was blocked by me.I heard small noises and tried hiding near the desk.I saw a flashlight and crouched more into the I saw…

_Cereberus_

"Kaho informed me that you might come today."

"She did?"

"Go ahead kid,even Touya agrees with needs you and you have the right to know what has been going on"

"Thanks, here I thought I'd give you something for bringing me back to my senses."I threw some chocolates at him as I said this.

"Oh!…Chocolates, thanks kid you're not that bad "That was the last thing I heard before a lot of munching and crackling of the wrappers.

I walked up to Sakura and skin looked much paler that when I saw her in the had tear streaks all over her face and her hair was sticky,she was turning over every ten seconds and mumbling something like"no…."

"Kero?"

"Yeah?"he asked stopping his eating for answering.

"Does….Sakura do this everyday?"

He stopped glomping up the food and looked at me with eyes full of tears,and sadly nodded.

"This is what you all wanted me to see right?"

"Yes not this but also…."He spaced out looking at the Sakura cards.

"What about the cards?"I asked

"It would be better if you asked them."

"Okay"I walked towards the bundle of cards and picked up one randomly.I turned it over and it showed the name:_Watery_

"What do I do now?"

"Just close your eyes and imagine the card,how you got it into its's card form or anything important related to it,It won't take much time"I closed my eyes

_Watery,bring out your true form!_

_Yes,Li-sama?_

_What does Kero want me to know?_

_You need to find the answer to riddles or questions we ask to you,then only you'll get to know what Cereberus is thinking about._

_What is the riddle?_

"_What do you get when you add an eye and heart to the letter which comes after "t"?"_

_Huh?What kind of riddle is that?_

_Too late you need to talk to the other cards_

_What!?Wai-_

I was cut off by a bright light flashing right into my eyes,and finding the Watery card in my hand.

"Try it with all the cards at the same time,you'll know"

I closed my eyes again to find different auras around me,surrounding me.I could hear tiny voices,which became clearer.

"_Li-sama!"I heard the voices chirping together._

_I mumbled a small yes,thinking of what the cards will want to talk to me about._

"_Mistress Sakura….she is broken,as you know"_

"_Hai""_

"_And we've been sensing a different aura around her"finished flowery._

"_Huh?Listen I know I hurt Sakura a lot,but-"_

"_No Li-kun!It's not you,It's the aura of a vampire."_

"_You mean that Jon is REALLY a vampire?"I growled out._

"_We t-think so"_

"_I should go has asked Sakura and me to come day after tomorrow to the school to see his magic show,do you think he can…..?"_

"_He might, please save our Mistress."_

"_Don't worry,I will"_

**~Next day(BTW It's a school picnic day!Sorry for the sudden plot twist!)**

"Okay class!Get on the bus in your pairings!I will read out the names right now! Please listen very carefully!"

_After a long list of names…._

"And the last are Li-kun and remember class! Your project is about this trip,and as you know seeing the thing is much better than just getting out the information from the internet, so be ready to go to your partner's house later and make the report if you haven't already!"

**~In the bus~Some seat,just imagine any seat you like!~**

"1A,2A….6A!Got it!"A husky voice chanted.

"Oh Sakura! You already found the seat huh?"Our dear Syaoran-kun asked.(Syaoran:Something's fishy!)

"Hey Syaoran-kun!"

"So we're meeting up at your place?"

"Yeah and Jon-kun can't come as he has been assigned with someone else…"YES!VICTORY!

"Oh!Pity…."She just nodded in response.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You know the other day….."

I chuckled a bit after realizing a bit what she meant.I moved nearer to her and said "Just so you know…..it's kinda obvious right?"IT COMPLETELY WAS!

I leaned back in my seat just to see a wide-eyed AND blushing Sakura staring at me.

"Students!The trip will be a long one,please get all the rest you can as you need to be alert."Sensei announced.

**~Around two hours later~~Syaoran's POV~**

I looked towards my left,at of couse,the cute cherry blossom sleeping cozily on my shoulder looking and cute as ever,I leaned forward our lips were just a milimetre apart….

**Me:Cliffy!AND I DON'T OWN CCS!**

**Syaoran:A cliffhanger after making them wait soooooooo long?**

**Me:Oh! And I'm sooooooooooo sorry to all the readers!I had a completely hectic month and so the short chappy!**

**Now my reviewers!**

**Xing414-I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I couldn't update faster and this is a tiny chapter I know I'm hopeless T.T Please just hang on with me?**

** -Thanks for reviewing but I don't really this it's a good idea to post you stories on other's stories,and you shouldn't really do it.**

**James Birdsong-Thanks! You didn't really like the 5****th**** and 6****th**** chapter did you T.T Sorry…..**

**Cherryblossom913-I am SOOOOOO-stretching hands- sorry!I just let all of you down right? I've actually been trying to update but the plot just doesn't seem to fit in?**

**Pricious7divil-Cool name again and I'm soo sorry even my friends have been asking me that question! Tomoyo's going to come back with a S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E!**

**Sakurasyaoran05-Thanks soo much for liking the story!I hope you're not disappointed with the late update!**

**And AGAIN Thanks sooooooooooooo much for all of you for reviewing,following,favouriting and liking my story! And sorry for the late update and I promise you'll like the next chapter! SxS Forever!**


End file.
